At Privet Drive and Elsewhere
by The British Girl
Summary: Formerly "at privet drive".... LOTS of surprises!!
1. At Privet Drive

Disclaimer: None of this is mine…. Just so ya know…  
******************************  
My first fic... hope it isn't TOO bad..  
******************************  
At Number Four, Privet Drive  
******************************  
Finally, Harry wasn't minding life with the Dursleys so much. He   
suspected that Mr. Weasley must have said something to them after Harry and   
left for the Burrow the previous summer. They were now being downright   
kind to him. They had even said that he could invite his friends, Hermione   
Granger and Ron Weasley to stay for a couple weeks during the summer  
holiday. They were arriving today. Harry couldn't have been more excited.   
Mr. Dursley was contented because they were arriving by taxi, and not floo  
powder. At precisely 5:30 the doorbell rang. Harry rushed to open it and   
greeted the two with friendly hugs, and introduced them to his Uncle Vernon,   
Aunt Petunia, and Cousin Dudley, who had lost a considerable amount of weight   
in the past year, and was now becoming on somewhat friendly terms with  
Harry. So when Ron, Harry, and Hermione went up to Harry's room, Dudley   
joined them. After they had unpacked, Dudley said, "Hey guys, why don't we   
go in my room? There's more room."  
The three agreed, and went into Dudley's room. They chatted for   
awhile, as Ron & Hermione got to know Dudley. After they had gone   
downstairs and eaten dinner, Dudley had a phone call and went off to his room.   
The other three went to Harry's room. The next three days went on well,  
Dudley becoming friendlier and friendlier with all of them. Then, one evening,   
while Ron, Harry, and Hermione were sitting on the floor of Harry's room,   
playing a game of Exploding Snap, Ron suddenly said, "Hermione, I have to tell   
you something."  
"Yes?" She asked, half listening.  
"Dudley likes you."   
Harry and Hermione were so startled by what they had just heard,   
they dropped their cards, causing a minor explosion. "What did you just say?"   
Hermione asked.  
"I- I didn't mean to find out. I was just in his room, looking at all   
the muggle stuff- dad wanted me to try to learn about some of it- and I   
picked up this book. It turned out to be his journal or something, but I   
couldn't resist, and I started reading. He has it for you bad, Hermione."  
Harry said, "Maybe we shouldn't mention anything to him. I think   
he'd be pretty embarrassed if he knew you knew, Hermione."   
"Yeah, I s'pose you're right, Harry," Hermione said.  
So the next day they went about as usual, and Dudley didn't   
suspect anything. That evening, Ron was downstairs asking Mr. Dursley all   
about electricity, Harry was washing dishes with Mrs. Dursley, and Hermione   
was studying in Harry's room, when she heard a knock at the door. "Come in,"   
she said, absentmindedly.   
To her surprise, It wasn't Ron or Harry standing there. It was   
Dudley. "Hermione, I have to talk to you, " he said quickly.  
"Come sit down then," she told him.  
He sat down next to her on the bed, and started talking. "Hermione.   
I like you. A lot. I can't stand it anymore, I just had to tell you. I don't   
care whether or not you feel the same about me, but I just had to tell you,"  
and then, to Hermione's great surprise, Dudley took her in his arms and kissed   
her. She let it go on for awhile, and then she pulled away.  
"Dudley, I'm sorry, but I can't. I have feelings for somone else," she told him.   
"I knew it," he said, "So who is it, then? Harry or Ron?"  
"Neither," she said quietly, "It's a boy from my school- Neville Longbottom."  
  
Well, that's it for now, I don't really know where else this story can go… I   
don't feel like having them go to Hogwarts… I kinda like the Dudley thing.   
So… I donno if Ill finish it. If a lot of people respond and tell me they want   
and end of it, then I prolly will. Hope ya liked it!  



	2. Back To Hogwarts

Disclaimer- None of it's mine... *sigh*  
***************************************************************  
Author's note: I honestly didn't believe I'd write an addition to this story, but the majority of those who   
read the last one seemed to want to hear more. One thing I'd like to mention- For those of you who said it  
was unbelievable, what with the Dursleys being nice and Dudley liking Hermione and Hermione liking  
Neville, I completely agree with you. It IS unbelievable. One thing I would like to mention, although   
I only scarcely implied it in the last story, is I pictured Mr. Weasley just blowing up at the Dursleys   
after Harry left the summer before, and threatening them into being nice. Well, onto the story  
********************************************************************  
At Number Four, Privet Drive (chapter 2)  
  
Dudley was shocked. "Well, okay then. But if you didn't mention anything to Harry or Ron,   
I'd really appreciate that."  
  
"As long as you don't tell them about Neville," Hermione said.  
  
Dudley walked out of the room, looking quite depressed, went into his room, and just lay there   
in his bed. He didn't want to lose Hermione as a friend, but even if she HAD said she returned his   
feelings, the next day they were going to Diagon Alley to shop, and then she would be leaving for Hogwarts.   
He wouldn't see her until the next summer- that is, if she wanted to come back to Privet Drive. And they   
didn't get the normal post at Hogwarts. Dudley didn't know what to do.   
  
Early the next morning, Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, Dudley, Ron, Harry, and Hermione all packed   
into Mr. Dursley's new sports car. Once they got to London, the Dursley's let the kids go through the   
Leaky Cauldron into Diagon Alley, while they did some shopping. (Harry suspected they were still   
frightened of the wizarding world.) After buying their new schoolbooks, Ron, Harry, and Hermione   
showed Dudley all of the different shops in Diagon Alley. When the four of them were inside the magical   
creatures shop, Dudley asked Harry if it's possible for muggles to use owls to send letters. They asked   
the shopkeeper, and he said that of course they could. Dudley borrowed 3 galleons from harry, saying   
that he would repay him in muggle money next summer, and then he bought a large tawney owl, that he  
named Feathers. After they finished their little "tour" of Diagon Alley, the four of them went back out   
of the Leaky Cauldron, and headed for King's Cross Station. They all gave their hugs goodbye- the   
Weasleys, too, as they were there also. And with that, Harry, Hermione, and Ron were on the Hogwarts   
Express. The trip went on more smoothly than in past years. It turned out that Malfoy had decided to go   
to Durmstrang, and Crabbe and Goyle were lost with his orders. They watched the sorting, ate the feast,   
and then Hermione guided the new first years to the Gryffindor common room, with Harry and Ron at her   
side.   
The next morning, at breakfast, Feathers flew into the Great Hall, with, to everyone's surprise,   
not a letter for Hermione, but for Ron and Harry, wit specific instructions not to let Hermione see it.   
They ran up to the boy's dormitory, ripped open the letter, Harry read it out loud:  
  
Dear Harry and Ron-  
Wat do you now abowt a kid namd Nevil Longbotom at your skool?  
Thanks,  
Dudley  
  
After deciphering the awful spelling, Harry asked, "How would he have even known that Neville   
existed? Did you ever mention him, Ron?"  
  
"No, I don't recall ever talking about him to Dudley. Maybe Hermione said something."  
  
"Ron- you don't think. No, it can be. But, you don't think Hermione could have said she LIKES   
Neville? I mean, I can't see any other reason that he'd want to know about her. Do you think we should   
ask?"   
  
Ron though for a minute and said, "No. If she wants us to know, she'll tell us."  
  
The next morning at breakfast, they Harry, Hermione, and Ron all got a big surprise.  
  
Dumbledore got up to speak, and said, "Due to the great success or last year's Yule Ball, we will   
now be having a ball at the beginning of the year, at Christmas, and at the end of the year for those   
students Fourth year and up, and younger students invited by them. You may also invite students from   
other schools. Muggles are also welcome. The first ball will be next Friday, from 8:00 until midnight.   
The Hogwarts Express will be at platform 9 ¾ on Wednesday to pick up any guests. Please make   
arrangements for them by Monday."  
  
  
Ok guys, I know this one wasn't very good, but it's setting up for the next chapeter- when I get an Idea   
for that one. Please R/R!! Thanks!  



	3. Hermione's Mistake

Disclaimer- None of it's mine- but you already knew that!  
********************************************************  
Author's Note- I didn't get much response from the last story… SOOOOOOOO I hate to say it- but no next chapter until I get AT LEAST 10 reviews! SOOOO…. That means R/R Right now!!!  
********************************************************  
At Number Four, Privet Drive (chapter 3)  
  
A loud cheer sounded throughout the great hall at Dumbledore's announcement. Harry wasn't   
going to waste any time after the Yule Ball last year. He got right up and walked over to Cho Chang.   
Unfortunately, ha was once again too late. But this time Harry could hardly believe his eyes and ears.   
Nonetheless, there was Cho, with a delighted smile on her face, saying, "Of course I'll go to the ball with   
you, Fred!" Harry walked back to the Gryffindor table, Feeling a mix of being confused, surprised,   
angry, and hurt.  
  
"So, what did Cho say, Harry?" asked Ron.  
  
"I didn't get to ask her. She was too busy saying yes to YOUR BROTHER!" Harry told him.  
  
"Which one?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Fred," Harry told her.  
  
Ron was shocked. "WHAT!?!?! I always thought he liked Katie Bell. Apparently not. Sorry,   
Harry."  
  
Meanwhile, Hermione was thinking who she would go with. She figured that Neville would never   
ask her, since she turned him down for Krum last time. "Muggles are allowed to the ball," she thought to   
herself, "And Dudley is at least my friend, and I KNOW he'll say yes. So I suppose I'll go send him an   
owl."  
  
"Where ya going, Hermione?" Ron asked.  
  
"To the owlery. I'm going to ask Dudley. I know he'll go, and the guy I like will never ask me."  
At hearing this, Ron and Harry exchanged surprised looks?  
  
"Of course Neville would go with her! What's she thinking?" Ron whispered.  
  
"I don't know, but whatever suits her. I'm more concerned about getting myself a date. I   
don't stand a chance with Pavarti anymore, and that basically rules out Lavendar, since they're best   
friends." Harry told him.  
  
"How about Ginny?" Ron asked, "no doubt she'll go with you."  
  
"I suppose. She's decent enough. Oy, Ginny!" Harry shouted.  
  
"Yes?" replied Ginny, and when she saw who was talking to her, she blushed furiously.  
  
"Want to go to the ball with me?"  
  
"Okay!" Ginny's face was now the color of her famous Weasley hair. She tuned back to the   
fourth years she was talking to, with a huge grin on her face. Harry realized Ron had walked of while he   
was talking to Ginny. When he returned, he was sporting a great big smile.  
  
"And where were you?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, I was thinking…" Ron told him, "Maybe you don't have a chance for Lavendar, but that  
doesn't mean I don't. So I asked her, and she said yes!"   
  
"Good for you!"  
  
The next day at breakfast, Feathers flew in with Dudley's reply. Of course he said yes.   
Later that day, Hermione was walking to Arithmancy with Neville, and all of a sudden he asked,   
"Hermione, will you go to the ball with me?"  
  
Before she even had time to think, her mouth said, "Yes."  
  
  
  
Ohhh…. I don't know what's happening next! TWO dates! Who woulda thought! Remember, ten reviews!!  
  
  



	4. The Ball

Disclaimer: yeah... it's not mine... you know that!  
  
A/N: For any of you who are also reading my "Other Uses For Veritaserum," I'm writing that one right   
after this! I FINALLY got ten reviews... I guess people don't like "off-beat" stories! Hehe... I think this  
somewhat funny! Just my opinion!! hehe! Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeesssssss the story!  
********************************  
At Privet Drive (chapter 4)  
  
Hermione couldn't pay attention in Arithmancy. All she could do was sit and think "Oh, no! I   
have TWO dates... what am I going to do? I can't cancel Dudley's date... that would break his heart. But  
MY heart wants to go with Neville." In Transfiguration, she was only half-listening to McGonagall drone on,  
when she noticed a familiar looking hourglass sitting on her shelf. "THAT'S IT!" she thought, "I'll use the   
time turner!" She quickly scribbled something on a piece of parchment and and passed it to Harry.  
  
Harry opened the parchment, and it read,   
  
"Can I use your invisibility cloak & Marauder's Map tonight? Alone?"  
  
He wrote back,  
  
"Why?"  
  
She wrote back,  
  
"I'll explain to you and Ron after class."  
  
They usually used the break after Transfiguration to visit Hagrid, but instead they walked out by the   
lake so Hermione could explain what was going on. SHe told them all about Dudley saying yes (as if they didn't  
know he would) and about her long-time crush on Neville, and how she now had two dates. "...then I saw my time-  
turner on McGonagall's shelf, and it hit! So can I use the cloak and the map, Harry? Please?"  
  
"I suppose. BUt don't you dare ruin them, or let Filch confiscate them!"  
  
"Oh, Harry! I won't! You know that!!"  
  
That night, Harry met Hermione in the common room, and handed her the cloak and map, with yet  
another warning to take care. Then the portait hole swung open, and Ron came in. "Good luck," he whispered.  
  
Hermione qucikly snuck down to the Transfiguration room, and grabbed the time-turner. She ran  
back up to the common room. "Whoa!" Harry said, "That was record time for sneaking out! Of course, I couldn't  
expect you, of all people, to get off task!"  
  
"Shut up, you!" said Hermione.  
  
The next day was Wedenesday. Only a few muggles came for the ball. Dean Thomas had a girl from  
his neighborhood come, and also a seventh-year hufflepuff that Harry, ROn, and Hermione didn't know. Dudley  
was the last to get off the Hogwart's express. Luckily for Hermione, NEville was helping Professer Sprout pot  
some baby Devil's Snares. Hermione had it all worked out. THe next day was a Hogsmeade visit, so anyone who  
didn't have dress robes or anything else for the ball could get ready. Neville had lost his permission slip, and  
his grandmother was so mad she wouldn't sing a new one. She had planned to have Harry and Ron give Dudley a  
tour of the grounds the day after.   
  
The next day and a half went by very quickly. Finally, on Friday, Hermione went up to her dorm to   
get ready for the ball. She had decided to go with Neville first, and Dudley later, as she was much more excited   
to go with Neville. They got in the Great Hall, and immediately started dancing. Then, Malfoy came up and said,  
"Oy! Longbottom! What's the matter? Is that poor excuse for a hamster the only thing you could get for a date?"  
Neville's face went red. Hermione had never seen him this angry. He threw himself on Malfoy and just started  
punching him like crazy, while yelling a stream of obscenities. Crabbe and Goyle jusmped oh him, and knocked him  
out, just like they had at the Quidditch match in their first year. Hermione decided to go out bo the lake to turn   
the time back,but while she was walking out, she noticed Dudley was alone. She decided she'd better avoid him, since   
she had probably gone to the bathroom or soemthing. On her way to the forest, though, she saw that bushy brown   
hair that was unmistakeable for her own. She ducked behind a bush so that she wouldn't see herself. She looked   
closer, and realized she was kissing somebody. A certain tall, red haired, somebody.  
  
  
WHOA!! I surprised MYSELF with that ending! hehe!! I'd like 10 reviews AT LEAST next time! Well.... lata!  
  



	5. Ron's Secret

Disclaimer This all belongs to J.K. Rowling!   
  
A/N- I'm actually finishing the "At Privet Drive" series! YAY ME! Hope ya like it!!  
  
***********************  
  
It was Ron. Ron. Ron who she had been best friends with since Halloween of first year.   
And there she was, kissing him. She then realized that if someone saw her watching herself and   
Ron kiss, there may be just a few questions. So she hurried back to the Gryffindor dormitory  
and realized that she could probably turn back the time and go with Dudley now- but more so she  
could see what happened with Ron. She turned ran down to an empty classroom, and turned time   
to just before she was supposed to meet Dudley. Then she walked out into the entrance hall.   
  
Sure enough, there was Dudley, looking... well, as nice as Dudley COULD look. He was   
positively beaming at Hermione. "Hi Dudley. Shall we go in?" she asked as Dudley offered her   
his arm.   
  
"Yeah, of course," said Dudley, with an air of that of a person who had suddenly come out   
of a trance. Hermione was anxious to get away from Dudley and see what was going on with Ron.   
She danced a few songs with Dudley, while keeping and eye both on herself and Neville, and also   
where Ron was. Dudley turned out to be quite a good dancer; it turned out they had to take  
lessons at Smeltings. After a few dances, Hermione felt slightly tired, and decided to sit down.  
Dudley when to go get some punch. Then, she noticed Ron sitting alone looking miserable. She sat  
next to him.   
  
"What's wrong?" she asked him.  
  
  
Ron sighed. "Lavender ditched me for get this- Malfoy. Of all the awful people at this  
school to lose my date to, Draco Malfoy is the last one I'd pick."  
  
"Do you wanna go for a walk?"  
  
"Sure, that'd be great, but what about Dudley?"  
  
Hermione looked over at the snack table, where Dudley, who's parents had been keeping him  
away from sweets, had free reign on all the wizard candy and sweets he wasnted. "I think he'll   
be allright as long as those house-elves keep the plates filled."  
  
Ron chuckled, "So you're finally giving up on S.P.E.W?"  
  
"Well, I still disagree with it, but they're happy and they won't give in, so it really   
isn't worth the time."  
  
"Well, shall we go out then?" Ron asked.  
  
"Certainly," she said and got up.   
  
They went outside, around where Hermione had seen them kissing, and Ron sat down with his  
back against a tree, and Hermione sat down and leaned up against him, with his arm around her.   
  
"You know, Hermione, you're really a great friend. I can talk to you about anything, and  
I know it's safe."  
  
"What about Harry?" she asked.  
  
"We'll, I always get nervous when we fight. I always worry that he'll tell stuff that I   
don't want him to. He never does, but I still worry."  
  
"We fight too," she reminded him.  
  
"I know, but I still trust you... it's just like, a gut feeling. That I can trust you  
with anything."  
  
Hermione smiled, "So, tell me Ron, is there anything you haven't told me?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"What is it?? Tell me! I won't tell anyone!"  
  
"I know THAT, but, well...."  
  
"WHAT??"  
  
"It's about YOU..."  
  
"Well, that's an even better reason for you to tell me."  
  
"Ok, you know last year, when I was really mad about you and Krum and everything?"  
  
"Yeah, are you finally going to tell me why?"  
  
"I was jealous."  
  
"Of course you were! Why wouldn't you be! Krum's an international quidditch star, he  
was a triwizard champion, and very well-to-do."  
  
"I know, but there was one thing he had last year that I wanted more than anything"  
  
Hermione WAS the cleverest witch of her age, and figured out what he meant then. She was  
silent for almost a full minute, and then asked, "Me?"  
  
"...yeah. You aren't gonna be all weird about this now, are you? Cause if you are, I  
have a pretty mean memory charm up my sleeves, and I wouldn't thisnk twice about using it if   
it meant we would still be as good of frie-"  
  
Ron was interrupted by the very thing that Hermione had seen earlier. She couldn't help  
herself. She just kissed him. Midsentence. She had never even realized she had feeling for Ron.  
It just struck her, after he made this revelation to her. She supposed it happened so gradually  
that she didn't even notice a change. After a while she pulled away and looked at him.  
  
"That was just how I imagined it." he told her.  
  
"That's a compliment, right?" she teased.  
  
He smiled, "of course. But, I suppose we should go back in and let our dates down. Well,  
YOUR date. I think mine's in that bush over there with out arch-enemy."  
  
And with that, Hermione and Ron headed back into the castle.  
  
********************************  
WOO HOO!! I actually FINISHED a series! Yes, this is the end!! Please R/R and tell me how it  
was! Thanks  
xoxo-  
Marnie  
(And NARCISSA!!) 


End file.
